emotownfandomcom-20200214-history
Phone missions
Phone Missions are how the missions are given within the game. The player, during any time during free roam, the player can call a gang boss and request a mission to do for cash, which the gang boss will give them. Once the mission is done, the player can call the boss back for more. The mission type and rewards depend on the gang you're doing missions for. For example, the Raver's missions are vehicle-based, the Chav's are more gangbanger-ey, and so forth. Some missions will put you against members of another gang, thus lowering their respect for you. If a gang's respect for you is too low, they'll either refuse to give you missions or give you one just to ambush you. Raver Missions Get Nora a burger "I'm fucking starving. Wanna go down to McKenzie's and get me a burger?" Dump Dave's Car in the woods "So Dave went joyriding in a car that wasn't his and left it ditched somewhere in the park. Can you dump it in the canal so nobody comes across it for a while?" Pick up the Ecstacy and drop it off at the Rave "My guy at the rave says they're running low on ecstacy. Come by the house, pick some up, and deliver it to them ASAP?" Return Nora's bike "Some chavs stole my bike and last I heard they're doing burnouts around their apartments. Find it and bring it back to my place." Steal the sports bike and bring it to Nora "You know how to ride a bike? I hope so, because some chav's been bragging about it all day. Go to the estates and yank it from him for me." Bring a van to the garage "You ever read about those mobile DJ things they make out of vans? I wanna try something like that, but I don't have a van. Wanna yank one from the street and bring it to me? I'll toss some bucks your way." Pick up the guys from the stickup "Some of the guys went out to the estates to sell some E. Problem is, they got snatched and they're being held up in one of the apartments. Can you go and bust them out? I'll throw some bucks your way." Sabotage the other racer's car "We're supposed to be racing a guy who likes to bet and suck but never paid up for his losses. Go sabotage his car to make sure he won't be showing up to this one." Clear out the drug dealers "Ecstacy is one thing, street racing and illegal raves are another, but trying to sell crack in the neighborhood is a whole new low. Find anyone slinging and yank them outta here." Escort Craig to the drug deal "My guy Craig's gonna buy some E off some guy from London, but his car's in the shop getting it's engine looked at or some shit, I don't really care. Can you give him a ride to the deal down in the parking garage?" Take the drugs from Justin "So you know how they say to never get high off your own supply? Yeah, Justin's not listening and he's smoking more pot than he can sell. Go pick up the rest from him and take it to me, I'll find someone who actually knows the rules of business." Take the drugs away from the rave "Rumor has it the cops are gonna raid the rave, as much as that rhymes, sorta kinda. Anyway, we got enough drugs there to put us all away for a long time and if they show up and they find nothing, worst case scenario we just gotta pay a fine for some noise complaint. Go and take the drugs and get them as far away from there as you can, and if you can, you can keep what you got." Talk Nora's brother down "My retarded brother read online that he can gain superpowers by climbing an electric pylon and getting electrocuted or some shit, I dunno. Can you go find him and talk him down? Mom's gonna kill me if he ends up dying or something." Chav Missions Deliver more drugs to the dealers "So my boys on the corner be phoning me up, asking me for more drugs to sell. Pick up the drugs from me gaff and send 'em their way." Silence the Blackmailer "So some fool is trying to blackmail me, probably got a woman name. Kill him." Bring Dano the bag full of drugs "Rumor has it those street racing wanabees have a bag packed with drugs over in da parkin' garage, kinda like a dead drop in them spy flicks. Take it from 'em and bring it here so I can sell it myself." Deliver Dano' car to him "Some guys I know be pimpin up me ride. Pick it up from their shop and bring it my way." Bring Dano's side ho a sports car "Me side ho be threatenin to tell me main bitch about what me and her do if I don't go out and do somethin' nice for her. Go nick a nice sports car and bring it to me gaff so I can say I bought it for her." Plant the detective's car with drugs "Some fool big shot rozzer thinks he's got a case on me with a meter-thick file. He probably a homo for me, too. Find his car at the station and plant some drugs in it. I'll do the rest." Waste the construction crew "Some hard hat wearin' fools been dissin' me. I tell 'em I be so smart I can build buildings without blueprints and they laughed and threw shovels at me. They probably all got women names too. Find them at the site and kill them." Pick up a gang member from the botched break-in "One of me guys've been snooping around one of the rich firm ho's houses for something valuable and they got home early. Now he's hiding in a broom closet telling me he needs a quick ride out of there. Go pick him up and take him somewhere safe." Buy a gun for a Ricky "My boy Ricky is a true gangster. Problem with that is, he can't buy himself a gun, and I ain't wanna give him any dirty guns. Get your hands on a gun and give it to him. I'll pay you for your trouble." Pick up the drug mule "I got ho lady coming in from Columbia smuggling all the cocaine we can sell. Go to the train station and pick her up. Also, hopefully she doesn't bring any heat on you, she isn't the smartest but goddamn can she swallow a whole lotta condoms!" Collect the prostitute's money "It's time to collect the cash my side hos made. I'd do it myself, but I'm busy and I think I can trust you not to run off with their money that's actually my money." Get a wanted level for 5 minutes "Some of my guys are gonna make some noise, and to make sure they don't get caught, you're gonna have to make some noise. Speed, kill everyone, get caught lookin' like a fool, I don't care. Just get the cops on you for long enough so my guys can get in and out no drama." Steal Shane's Car "I give that fool Shane his own car for being such a good earner and you know what he does? I see him hanging around one of them raves. Fuck that! You either roll with us or you don't. Go get his car back and bring it to me so I can give it to someone more deserving." Take the prostitutes to Dano's safehouse "I hear the cops are cracking down on my streets, and that ain't right. You gotta pick the hos up and bring them back to my place so they ain't caught up in that police shit. That fuck with they mind." Firm Missions Kill the undercover cop "I heard through the grapevine that one of our own turns out to be an undercover cop. He thinks he's gonna go out to the sticks to pick up a stash for evidence and that's where you come in to whack him. Watch out for cops, too." Trash the Riceburner "Those teenagers won't stop drag racing up and down the streets and it's bugging the hell out of us. Go find one and trash it for us." Kill the snitch "One of our associates decided to turn states, and now he's being held in a safehouse outside of town. He's being moved today to a courthouse to testify against us. Make a move on him before the cops make one on us." Steal the shopowner's car "A shopkeeper down on main street is refusing to pay us protection, says he doesn't need it. How about you go steal his car, convince him that it never would've happened if he still had protection, yeah?" Beat up the Chavs "Some chabs are hanging around our part of town. Don't they know to stay on their side of town and we stay on ours? Go teach them to look at a map and kick their asses too while you're at it." Kill the pinball dealer and return the money "Remember when I was saying I was trying to get more pinball machines for one of the places I do protection for? I bought some and it turns out they're broken. We got ripped off! Sure, we could run the circuts, but that's not the problem! These machines were supposed to work for us! Go find the guy who sold them, waste him, and bring back the money." Steal the Chav lorry "Those chavs are getting a lorry full of stuff they stole on its way to their fence. We can make more money taking it to our fence. Take their truck and bring it back to us." Steal Graham's nephew's bike back from the scrapyard "Someone stole my nephew's bike the other night and my guy who works at the scrapyard says it's in one of the scrap piles there. Bring it back and I'll pay you for your time." Collect the protection money "Can you go around High Street and collect the protection money? You've been working with me for long enough, I can trust you to do it." Take Jim to the back alley doctor "So Jim tried to convince someone to pay their protection and he ended up getting shot. We can't take him to the hospital since they're gonna ask questions, so can you take him to our guy out around the back of our pub? He was a medic during the Falklands, he knows a thing or two about bullet wounds." Beat up the debtor "Some guy who owes us money thinks he can avoid us by taking back alleys. Bad news for him, we got those covered too. Find him and kick some sense into him. But don't kill him, dead men can't pay their debts." Steal the cop car with Eddie in the back "Eddie was trying to steal some scrap from the scrapyard so he could sit on it for a while and then try to sell it back to them. Yeah, he isn't smart. Anyway, he's being held in the back of a patrol car while the cops go over some security footage with the manager there, so just steal the car and bring him back to the bar, simple." Get rid of the rival protection racket "Some shop we give protection to thinks they can oust us and use their own guys. What a laugh. Go and teach them the error of their ways." Take the gun car away from the bar "We were supposed to sell some guns to some dude who turns out to be an undercover cop, according to my guy in the department. Anyway, they got probable cause to search one of our cars. But they can't search it if it isn't there, right? Take it before they get to it and hide it in our safehouse outside of town."